For Love and Duty
by Saint Mirror
Summary: A short series of drabbles about Arwen and Haldir through the ages
1. For the First Time

Disclaimer: I do not own…though I wish I did.

A/N: This is a month of firsts for me as this is my very first foray into _Lord of the Rings_ territory. I hope I did the characters justice. Enjoy.

For Love and Duty

The first time Arwen laid eyes on Haldir of Lothlorien, she grabbed her Ada by the sleeve of his long robes and exclaimed, "Ada, is he one of the Valar?" Lord Elrond had simply laughed and replied, "No, my star, that is the new March Warden, Haldir." The name rang through her ears and thrilled her with the simplicity of its rhythm. "Well if he is not one of the Valar, Ada, he must surely be blessed by them for he is almost as lovely as you are!" Behind them, Glorfindel let loose a peal of delighted laughter and bent down to kiss her nose before swinging her up into his strong arms.

"Haldir," Glorfindel exclaimed, "come meet your Lord and Lady's youngest grandchild! Perhaps once she's had a taste of your haughty ways she will be less enamored of you!" Arwen watched as the platinum haired warrior strode over to their small group. To both Elrond and Glorfindel, he bowed respectfully and murmured, "Welcome to Lothlorien, my lords. The Lord and Lady of these fair woods eagerly await your presence."

Then he turned his attention to Arwen, still caught up in Glorfindel's arms, and took her small hand in his calloused one, bowing low over it and intoning in a mildly playful manner, "My Lady bade me give an especially warm welcome to her beloved granddaughter and urge you to remember that the Golden Wood shall ever be open to one as enchanting as you." Arwen, unable to free herself from Haldir's dark blue eyes, could only nod helplessly. Elrond exchanged a wry glance with his Seneschal, commenting dryly, "If that is the taste of his haughtiness, I fear that too much more of it will have us dragging her kicking and screaming back to Imladris!"

(1/3)


	2. Sorrow

A/N: Second of three chapters. Please enjoy (insert cheesy smile)

For Love and Duty

Lothlorien, known throughout Middle Earth for the fairness of its golden woods, was grey with grief. Only a week had passed since Lady Celebrian sailed for the West, and the pain of her departure had not even begun to lessen. Every Elf felt the pain of those who were closest to her keenly. Those in Lothlorien watched their Lord closely as it was no secret that Celeborn loved his daughter better than the Golden Wood. The Elves of Imladris haunted Elrond's steps, doing everything they could to care for him as he sank further into a black despair the like of which none could recall ever having witnessed before.

No one was surprised when Lord Glorfindel appeared in Lothlorien with young Arwen in tow and simply left her there in Haldir's arms. What was surprising was how effortlessly Haldir seemed to control his own grief, for he and Lady Celebrian played together as elflings, and provide care for Arwen while at the same time ensuring the safety of the Golden Wood and its inhabitants. There were many nights when Haldir came staggering into the home he shared with Arwen and collapsed onto the bed, his resting state closer to the hard sleep of Men than the light wandering of Elves. The young elleth would run her small fingers through the exhausted March Warden's hair, combing out the knots and braiding the silky locks with flowers she'd picked while he'd been gone. It always made a small smile light up in his impossibly blue eyes when he woke and saw the work she had done.

Years passed in this manner, and the loss of her mother seemed to lessen as Haldir's presence in her life grew in importance

It came to pass that one day, as Arwen was weaving various blades of grass and flowers into a cap for Haldir to wear when he returned from his duties, she was summoned by her grandparents. "For what purpose," she asked the Elf who found her. "I know not, Lady Arwen, but you must not keep the Lord and Lady waiting." She sighed and nodded, abandoning her half-finished cap with regret and a mild sense of annoyance. In all the years since Glorfindel left her in Lothlorien, she had not been visited by her grandparents as their deep grief for her mother had incapacitated them and made them blind to her needs. Even her own father, so far away in Imladris, paid her more heed, sending her many letters that kept her up to date on the doings in the valley and assured her that she was ever in his thoughts.

Haldir fell into step beside her when she was halfway there. Without much thought, Arwen slipped her childish hand into his, vaguely wondering when her hands would grow to be as large and strong as his were. "Arwen," Haldir's tone was one Arwen had never heard from him before. "Do you know why you and I have been called by your grandparents today?" When she shook her head no, Haldir sighed.

"It has occurred to certain persons that the young daughter of the noble Lord Elrond should not be seen spending so much time with a warrior of no great importance who has no notable title of his own. Such people have hinted that such behavior would result in the young daughter developing an unseemly attachment that might harm her family in the future." Arwen absorbed Haldir's words, discarded the copious amount of sarcasm that he doused them with, peeled back the high language he used and discerned his meaning.

"They can't mean to take you away from me can they, Haldir," she asked him, stopping and pulling on his hand to make him look at her. He kneeled before her, captured her eyes with his and held them when they began to falter and fill with tears. "Arwen," he sighed, "they only desire what is best for you. If, in their infinite wisdom, they say our parting would only better you, then that is what we must do." She looked into his eyes, beautiful and strong, and saw safety. "But I love you, Haldir. Surely if I explain to them how you have cared for me these years, they will let me stay with you!"

The March Warden stood and gently held her hand in his as he began to walk again. Arwen had no choice but to follow. "I will always care for you, Lady Arwen, no matter the distance between you and I. This I promise you."

There was a small smile on Arwen's face when she was greeted by her grandparents.

(2/3)


	3. Jealousy

When she was greeted by Haldir of Lorien on the day of Estel's coronation, she was dismayed by the familiar jump of her heart his presence caused. On one side of her, the young Steward of Gondor, dear sweet Faramir, greeted the March Warden with warm formality, as the Elf could no longer directly address Estel or herself without it being a breach of royal protocol. The faint smile Haldir granted to Faramir for his enthusiasm chilled her heart in a way that troubled her.

"I have heard of you, Faramir, Steward of Gondor," the smile on Haldir's face widened fractionally when the Man's brows furrowed in confusion. "I knew your brother, Boromir. He was a good Man and spoke of you often." Faramir, pleased beyond reason, laughed quietly and said, "He could not have shared too many noble tales on my behalf, my lord. He and I got up to quite a bit of mischief as children!" Though Arwen was utterly pleased to see a smile on her Steward's face instead of a gentle frown, she could not help but envy the ease with which he spoke to Haldir. Not too long ago it had been she who made the fair Elf smile so.

As the pair walked away, her beautiful graceful Haldir listening attentively as an enthused Faramir expounded upon the beauties of Minas Tirith and Ithilien with equally fervent questions regarding the mysteries of Lothlorien liberally interspaced, Arwen felt Estel brush a silky lock of midnight hair behind her ear and heard him murmur quietly, "Jealousy does not become you, my love. Let Faramir have him just this once…it is not as though our dear Steward can steal him from you."

Before she could reply, Estel had already begun to greet the official royal party from Rohan.

-End-

(3/3)


End file.
